Zeros Journey
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Peter was left for dead, and he did die. With nothing left for him to live for a certain conscience has decided to repay Lelouch for saving him. Now with a second chance to make his most beloved anime character plot a different rebellion, he embarks on a journey that walks through a path filled with death, pain, and suffering. He walks the path of carnage. Summary revised no reason
1. Prologue

Have you ever looked at your life and asked 'Where am I going in this world?'. Where has life gone for me, what has it done to ever make my life better? Nothing, my life isn't something I look forward to when I wake up each day. A poor kid who walks the street for money, how pathetic. The bad part is that I used to have a comfy bed, a nice house, a nice collection of anime, a good life. But it's not the economy that screwed me over, it's not the accidents that screwed me over, it's the back stabbing of business that twisted the blade and left me to fend for myself. I've tried to accuse the people who did this to me, but I guess they made a few 'donations' to a few good people and I was 'proven' guilty of corporate scandal and murder of my own family, and here I am now. Walking the streets of New York, trying to not get mugged and live the rest of my days in self pity. Whatever happened to the innocent protected and the guilty punished? This world is cruel, I would know.

I did my usual route, walking a path that I walk every other day to get some extra cash. I felt awful, I felt something in my stomach...something awful was making my gut wrench in agony. I fell to the ground, still clutching my stomach...what was going on? People around started to take notice, they swarmed around me, asking me questions. I couldn't answer, the pain was unbearable, it was like a knife being stuck in my body. Finally, I fell into darkness.

**Timeskip**

"Williams, Peter L. Died of stomach cancer left untreated for, for quite sometime. Father, Williams, John M. Mother Williams, Alyssa P. Both died in car crash 3 months ago, at least the kid can finally meet his parents."The mortician announced.

"What a shitty way to go."The other mortician murmured.

"Hey, we're not here to pity the dead, we're here to find how they died...that's it."The first mortician looked at the new pale corpse.

The phone rang, the other mortician went to get it."Hello? Yes...of course...but...you don't understand...it'll be done."The man put the phone up.

"Who was it?"The first mortician asked.

"Higher ups, they said to forget the body and just bury it."He pointed to the kid.

"Are you shitting me?"He asked.

"I guess this is some hush hush bullshit cause they don't want us to tell anyone."The other man shrugged.

"Alright, let's just do it."The first man looked back at the kids corpse.

"Sorry kid."He said.

Timeskip

The two men finally dug a big enough hole. The two men pushed the body in and buried him back up, before they left the sympathetic man put a little flower in the unknown grave sight and they both left. The seasons past, summer, fall, winter, spring. Day after day, week after week, month after month, the grave was set, when finally a year later, a man came. The man was a misty cloud, no form, just a shadow. He had a favor to return, it was only fair. The boy did save his continuation as god, so why not repay him with something that may save him from death.

"And what a waist of a mind, I hope dear ol' Lelouch doesn't mind."With a few chants, the mind of Peter Williams was gonna from this world...permanently.

Elsewhere

The teenager awoke from his bed, in a deep sweat he looked around. He was in a lush room, filled with a laptop, air conditioning, where was he. He hadn't been in such a good room since his fall from grace. He got up, and explored the halls, he heard talking in the other room and avoided it. He looked around even more, the place seemed to be awfully familiar. He opened a door and looked inside, it was a girls room. If he had to guess a little girls room, and in the far back corner was a wheelchair, was this girl handicapped? He closed the room and continued down the hall, he opened the next door, it was a bathroom. He walked inside and turned on the light, he looked in the mirror and jumped back in shock.

"AGH!"He yelled as he saw what he was looking at.

In the mirror was one of his favorite beloved characters of his anime collection, Lelouch vi Brittania/Lamperouge. He felt his face, trying to see if it was real, he pinched his arm, to make sure he was awake...he was awake.

"Am I in heaven, have I been good enough to go to heaven?"He asked.

"Who are you?"He jumped and turned around the room.

"Who said that?"He asked, the voice too was familiar.

"Behind you."He turned back to the mirror. His reflection was a scowl, an angry looking Lelouch.

"Who are you, and what have you done to my body?"Lelouch asked.

"M-my name is Peter, I don't know how I got here."He admitted.

"How do you know my name?"He asked.

"I didn't say your name."

"You thought it."Lelouch said.

"Well...uh...you may wanna sit down for this."

"I'm a spectral form, and there are no chairs in the restroom other then the toilet, now explain."He commanded, Lelouch was scarier then the anime.

"Well...prepare not to believe me."And Peter explained, how Lelouch was just a manga character derived from a story meant for teenagers and up.

"You must be insane, I'm a living being, not some drawn character."

"I can prove it."Peter said.

"How?"

"You plan to overthrow Brittania, you hate your father, your mother died from an assassination, Nunnally was shot in the back by said assassination and blinded due to overloaded sensory, your friends are Rivalz Cardemonde, Shirley Fenette (who's in love with you), Milly Ashford, and Nina Einstein. You're amazingly weak, your best friend is Suzaku Kururugi, son of Japanaese Prime Minister Genbo Kururugi-"

"Enough, you know a hefty amount of knowledge."

"Because I've seen how you've did it, how you created the most successful rebellion ever designed, the most successful plan ever, you made piece to this world."

"Have you? Or is this an elaborate scheme from the emperor to finish me once and for all."

"No! Look I don't know how I got here, or why I'm here, hell I think I'm supposed to be dead. I wanna have my old life back thats all."

"You said that you had seen how I made the most peaceful world, yes?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what the emperor will do?"

"Kinda, not specifically but more like generally."

"Hm, this could be my advantage. I propose a deal, if you aid me in my rebellion and we succeed, I'll aid you back and get you to whatever life you had before."

"And if we fail?"I asked.

"Then you'll die with me."He scowled.

"I guess I don't have a choice, huh?"I asked.

"Unless you want to receed into the darkest part in my mind and leave everything to me, then you _don't_ have any choice."Lelouch said.

"..."Peter thought over this.

"Your answer, please."

"Deal."I nodded.

"Good, when do we start?"He asked.

"How old are you?"Peter asked.

"16, why?"

"Then we have some time to prepare. This will be a year long fight, well the original was."

"How long do you plan to make this rebellion?"

"As long as it takes to successfully get as much people alive as possible."Peter replied.

"Master Lelouch, are you in there?"The voice of Sayoko asked behind the door.

"We'll discuss this later."Lelouch said.

"Master Lelouch."

"One moment Sayoko."Peter said.

He flushed the toilet and ran the faucet to imitate him using the restroom. Once he was done he exited the restroom facing Sayoko.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Master Lelouch."

"It's alright Sayoko."

"I'm surprised Master Lelouch, I haven't seen you up this late."

"What time is it?"

"7 o'clock."

'Oh yeah, I forgot Lelouch actually wakes up at 6.'Peter thought.

'_I heard that_.'Lelouch thought back.

'Agh!'Peter jumped.

"Is something wrong Master Lelouch?"Sayoko asked.

"No, just a bit cold, that's all."

"Then you better get some clothes on, I'll wake up Nunnally and prepare breakfast."

"Thank you Sayoko."

Peter returned to the room and checked the date, thank god it was a weekend.

'_I wouldn't go thanking god yet, we still have to meet the student council_.'Lelouch thought...or did he say it?

"God dammit."Peter sighed.

"When?"He asked.

'_10_.'He answered.

"Well we have some time on our hands, I'll take a shower and-"

"Oh no you don't."Suddenly Peter lost control and was in a sort of third person mode.

'Whoa!'Peter was shocked.

"It seems we are able to switch whenever we want."Lelouch said.

'_Yeah, I guess. Well you shower and I'll try to see what this third person mode can do_.'Peter said.

Ghost Peter tried to move around, he got as far as 10 feet before he couldn't go any further. He waited for Lelouch to get out and re-dress, and when he did he floated face-to-spectral face at Lelouch.

"Is that you?"He asked.

'_Yeah, I'm here_.'

"No, is that your face?"He asked.

_'I can't see my face, describe it_.'

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, rough complexion, if I had to guess a bit of a sportsman."

'_Correcto-mundo my dear Watson.'_

"If anything, you'd be the Watson."He said.

'_Whatever, anyway we have time to discuss things. What do you want to know_?'

"Did Nunnally live?"

'_Of course_.'

"Did I die?"

'_Unfortunately_.'

"Did anyone find out my plans?"

'_You failed once, but it only took a year to regain your memory. Once you did, everything was harder then the first time, a new generation of KMF's, Nunnally was brought back to the royal family, Shirley died_-'

"Shirley died!?"Lelouch shouted.

'_Quiet down man, jeez. Yes she died, but not this time. This time we're gonna make it better_.'

"What happened to Suzaku, where is he?"

'_OH Suzaku, yeah he hates you_.'

"Hates me?"He asked.

'_Yeah, like he want's to kill you_.'

"Why?"

'_Well, theres that whole 'Killing the woman he loved' thing, and his sense of preserving Japan through the system_.'

"I killed the woman he loved?"

'_Yeaaaaah, right in front of him_.'

"Why?"

'_Okay, that leads to a whole new section of problems_.'

"How much?"

'_it's the whole reason your father is on the throne now, why your mother was killed, why Nunnally is blind, how you overthrew the greatest of empires, Geass is what made this world how it is_.'

"Geass?"

'_Yeah, 'Power of Kings' they say. Well it's an atrocity, the ability to grant someones greatest desire...and spoil it with death_.'

"Sounds awful."

'_But it'll be necessary_.'

"How necessary?"

'_A lot_.'

"When will I get it?"

'_Sometime later on, the anime and manga weren't too precise on the dates_.'

"Tell me."

'_What_?'

"How many people died?"He asked.

Peter thought of this for a second, and tried to put it into words.

'_More then anything anyone will ever see, but I promise you Lelouch...we'll make this a better experience_.'

"...alright."

**Hello guys, this is me this is Zeros Journey, how do you like it? Right now, I had made 3 entirely different stories for Code Geass. The first being my inFamousxCG crossover, this would be my second where Lelouch shares a mind with someone who has seen the rebellion and **_**DRASTICALLY**_** change it. And when I mean drastically, I mean that I'm gonna have a hard time in putting an original story together rather then by a book or game or show or anything else. The last one is a fem!Lelouch and 10k year old Lelouch story that I took a challenge from Wolf (his full name is in the story). Honestly I don't know which one to do, or if I should do them one after another. I've already made a chapter or two on the 10k year old Lelouch, I'm kinda leaning to this one but I'm still not certain. So leave a comment below on which I should do or all three in a certain order. Anyway peace.**


	2. The Day A Demon was Born

**A year later**

One year, the things that happen in one year is...a lot. For that one year I've been conducting a plan with Lelouch, I made preperations for the Black Knights, Zero, and future recruiting. We've also been scouting said future recruits, Ohgi, Kallen, (If we can prevent his death) Naoto, (I didn't even have to try) Sayoko, and that was about all I could do without getting caught.

Also, within that year we found out that while in control, my old bodies attributes (stamina, strength, agility, and overall built) transfers over to Lelouchs body allowing a more faster, stronger Lelouch. Which I thought was awesome and very helpful, I wasn't Suzaku strong, but I was kinda strong...maybe Kallen strong.

But Revolutions aren't the only thing that has kept me busy, the Student Council was one. Seriously, my heart did the whole Olympics when I met them. It was any kids dream, but it was mine. Shirley fauned for Lelouch, Milly was having us balance the budgets, Nina was on her computer, and Rivalz was planning his...our next mischevious gamble session. It was a dream come true, but I had to remind myself that these were Lelouchs friends...I wonder if they would find me as a friend. Probably, knowing them they'd welcome me in a heart beat.

School was equally as rough, being in a different time-line everything was wrong. There was no GameStop, no McDonalds, no BurgerKing, no Football, no World Cup, not even any damn Microsoft, Sony, hell not even Nintendo survived! The only thing that did was Pizza hut! How in whatever almighty gods name decided that Pizza hut would be the only thing that survived the Great Crossing?! But one thing survived, my old IPhone. But that was surprising since I hadn't seen it ever since I was sent on to the streets. Everything was on there, all my songs, all my apps, hell when I looked up American Revolution it was on there. So basically the only things connecting me to my home planet/universe/dimension/whatever it's called.

I looked out the window, I was in the Student Council room. We were currently doing the usual things, budget, school festivals, and all around shenanigans.

"Hey Lelouch, our next session is in 30 minutes. If we leave now we can get there."Rivalz whispered to me.

'_Are we going to go_?'Lelouch asked.

'Well, the dates weren't that specific when dealing with the beggining story so I'll try to go to as many as I can to see if it's the one.'I thought back.

'_Sounds like bad timing on the producers part_.'Lelouch said.

'Yeah.'

"Okay Rivalz, we'll leave now."I waited for everyone to turn their backs and we left.

We made our way off the campus and with the help of Rivalzs own bike we made our way to the next session. It was a bright blue day and I had a feeling in my stomache...today, this is the day A Demon was Born.

**time skip**

We just left the match, as usual we won. Rivalz was again praising Lelouchs skills, which I kinda fused my own in there. No I wasn't a prodigy in chess but I did however make it into a quater final match in a tournement. We stepped outside to see everyone staring at a televison screen on a building. It was two towers, both still standing, but one was smoking.

'Today is the day Lelouch.'

'_Are you certain_?'He asked.

"With my life."I muttered.

"What did you say Lelouch?"Rivalz asked.

"It was nothing, let us go, we shouldn't be late for class."I said, no...we shouldn't be late for _her_.

Clovis came on air, spouting out heart-breaking bullshit about how he wouldn't allow anymore terrorism, and righteousness or whatever. We made it to Rivalz bike during the moment of silence.

"Aren't you going to join in?"Rivalz asked.

"Are you?"I asked.

"Nah, it's sort of embarressing."

"And I agree with you. Besides, spilling tears for those who died won't bring them back to life would it?"I asked.

"Dang, thats dark buddy."

"It's all about self-satisfaction. When only you have enough power through sacrifice and action, and maybe your own body...then will you change the world."I said.

We went on our way, driving through the roads. I specifically mapped out which ones we'd take in advance so we can get it. It was sort of a quiet ride until Rivalz spoke up.

"That first move you made, why start with the king?"He asked.

"What's a king to his men? A pillar of your desires come to life, or meerly a man that has control over your own will. If so, a king has to lead his own men, correct? If not how does he expect his men to follow?"I asked.

"What's with that?"

"What's what?"

"Do you fantisize about running a major corporation?"

"In a way."I said.

There was honking behind us, it was truck. Yes, this was it.

"Wagh!"Rivalz shouted in surprise.

"We're gonna die!"He yelled as he stepped on the accelerator.

The truck took a left and veered off course, hitting dropping into an unfinished road. We stopped and watched the smoke build up.

"Eeeh, was that our fault?"Rivalz asked.

"I don't think so."I said.

I noticed the sparkling thing from the anime, never knew what is was. Probably some sort of beacon.

"Rivalz, stay here."I told him.

"Wait!"

I ran around to the road they drove off, and approached the vehicle. I looked around for a ladder, once I did I climbed it.

'**It's you, finally I have found my-**'She was cut off.

'_Urgh, what was that_?'Lelouch asked.

"Our jackpot."I said.

The car screeched backwards and I fell in, landing on my feet. It kept rumbling around so it was hard to stand. I walked to the capsule and looked around, I couldn't find the button/switch to open the damn thing. And to make the rumbling worse we we're being shot at by some VTOL's.

The door opened and a girl in red hair came out, it was Kallen.

"Can you enter the subway via the Azubu route?"She asked.

'_Wait, isn't that that frail girl from school who's always sick_?'Lelouch asked.

'Yep, this is what she's been doing this whole time.'I said.

"Kallen, let's use it here, why not?"The driver asked.

"Because one, Naoto said not to, and 2, it'd be a bloodbath."

'BINGO BANGO I'VE DONE IT!'I thought.

'_You did what_?'

'I've prevented the death of Naoto Kozuki, Kallen will thank me in the future.'

It was a year prior, as we were getting ready for future events I had decidingly tried to see if I can keep Naoto alive. I dug up some dirty work from a soldier and through the magic that is manipulation, I had him somehow go undercover to Naotos little group of freedom fighters. I don't know what really happened but eventually I got a report a month or two ago that there was a raid on their compound and Naoto barely got shot. Luckily my inside agent saved him and allowed him to live. So now since good ol' Naoto is alive I'll have some use from him.

"You're right."The driver said.

I looked at Kallen as she entered the old KMF and drove off. I sat down in front of the capsule, just waiting for the time to come. The truck made a hard left and into the subway. I picked up the walky-talky Kallen dropped. Yet another few minutes of silence, these boring times were never shown in the anime, now I see why. Suddenly the truck bounced up and down and we were stuck. The door opened, I moved out of sight and hoped that this was him. I moved walked out only to get spin-zakued. I fell on the dirt ground to come face to helmet with a soldier.

"That's enough mindless murder."He declared.

'I'm gonna let you handle this Lelouch.'

'_WAIT WHA-_'Too late, he was in control.

I floated around as Suzaku pinned down Lelouch.

"I'm not a terrorist."Lelouch said.

"You were planning to use poison gas, don't play dumb with me!"

"Get off me!"Lelouch pushed him back.

"I'm not here by choice, and if that's poison gas it was made by Brittania wasn't it? Mindless murder, then why won't you just eblitorate Brittania!"Lelouch said.

"Lelouch. It's me, Suzaku."Lelouch gasped in surprise.

'Why didn't you tell me?'He asked.

'_I wanted to see the look on your face_.'I admitted.

"Y-you became a brittanian soldier?"He asked.

"Yeah and what about you-"

"What are you saying?"Suddenly the capsule started to brighten up.

'_I got these next parts_.'

'No, I want to-'

'_Don't worry, what happens next will be fine, you'll have a chance to talk to him later_.'I told him and got back control.

Lelouch wasn't that willing but he allowed it. Suzaku pushed me back and covered my mouth, but he didn't know. From the capsule was a bright yellow glow, with a girl inside, no...a witch.

"That's not poison gas. What is it?"Suzaku said.

C.C. arched her back and opened her eyes for a second before crumpling on the ground unconscience. I pushed him off and ran to her, I picked her up and walked back. I kept her up, she felt weak, no doubt Clovis did somethings cruel to her.

"Not poison gas, you didn't know?"I asked Suzaku.

"No, we were informed that it was Poison Gas."He said.

Lights turned on and a few soldiers with their captain arrived."Stinkin' monkeys."He said.

"Being an honorary brittanian will not excuse you."Suzaku ran up to him.

"Ugh, sir I was told this was poison gas!"He said.

"How dare you question orders!"

'_This is bad_.'Lelouch said.

'He'll live.'I told him.

"However in light of your outstanding military achievements I'm going to be leniant. Private Kururugi, take this and execute the terrorist."He said, he was talking about me.

"But he's not a terrorist, he's a civilian who got caught up in all this."

"You insubordinate little-follow your orders! Didn't you swear you life and heart to Brittania?"

"Yes but-but I can't."

"What?"

"I won't do it, sir. I won't shoot a civilian. I can't follow your orders sir."

"Very well."He pulled the gun and shot him.

'_SUZAKU!_'Lelouch cried.

'I TOLD YOU HE'LL LIVE CALM THE HELL DOWN!'I yelled back.

"You bastards, you truely are evil."I told him.

"Well brittanian schoolboy, this is a bad time to be cutting class isn't it? Collect the girl, after you've secured her kill the student."

"Yes, my lord."They said.

When looking down the barrel of like 20 guns, it's hard to keep your cool. I was hardly doing it, the only thing keeping me from running like hell was all the plans I've made as well as C.C. holding me down. As they approached the Truck behind us exploded, now was our chance. I carried C.C. princess style and ran as fast as I could. I kept running making random lefts and rights hoping I got the right one. Explosions went off in the distance, hundreds of people were dying.

"I've got to hurry, or else our plan won't work."I grunted.

I kept running, C.C. woke up but didn't say anything. Eventually I made it to our destination, I layed C.C. behind me as I watched the royal guard gun down a man. A girl started crying, and once again another life was taken.

'_I'll kill them_! _They killed Suzaku_, _and not only him, hundreds more dead and no once would care_!'Lelouch said.

'I TOLD YOU ALREADY HE'S FINE! Anyway yes, they will pay, each and every one of them will pay.'I told him.

My phone rang, or rather Lelouchs, I quickly shut it off. Unfortunately they found me. They grabbed me and threw me against the wall and collected C.C.

"What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end."The C.O. said.

"You bastard."

"Still you did well for a student, but that's to be expected. You're Brittanian, unfortunately my clever young friend, you have no future."He pointed his gun.

"He musn't die!"C.C. shouted as she got in the way of his shot.

"How many must die for you to cover up your screw up!"I shouted at him.

"Our orders were supposed to bring her back alive if possible. I'll just say she was killed by another terrorist. We were just so lucky to find the terrorist hide out and kill them all. What do you think schoolboy?"I kneeled beside her, about to grab her hand.

She grabbed my hand, and suddenly everything changed."You don't want it to end here, do you?"

"No."I said.

"You appear to have a reason for living."She was sifting through Lelouchs mind, not mine.

"If I grant you this power, could you go on? I propose a deal, in exchange for this power you must grant my one and only wish. Accept this contract and you accept it's conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time. A different life. The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude, are you prepared for this?"She said.

"A convergence with the Ragnarok connection! So the myth is beggining once again!?"With was Charles, he was at a thought elevator.

"Yes, I accept your contract!"Both me and Lelouch agreed.

"Wait, what!"C.C. was stunned, too late.

I was back, I stood up and covered my right eye.

"Say, how should an American inside an other-worldly government do with his life?"

"American?"The commander asked confused, in response he raised his gun.

"You wouldn't know, you are merely ants to those I shall make tremble in the future. FOR I, PETER WILLIAMS-"I uncovered my right eye, the eye of Geass.

"-SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH!"I yelled.

In my hands a sword hardened, I quickly grabbed on with both hands and made a quick slash in the air. I looked at them, a big gash came across their chests and blood spurted out of their bodies, killing them all.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"I laughed.

This is the Day A Demon was born.


	3. White Knight versus the False classmate

**Stage 2**

"Finally, our plan is in action, with a little bonus added to it. This new Geass, _my _Geass, this will help tremendously. With these Geass, the world will be ours."I said.

The wall to my left blew up, revealing a Sutherland, right on time.

"What happened here boy, and why is a Brittanian student like you doing here?"Villetea asked.

'Lelouch, now's your time to shine.'

'_But I don't know how to use this...Geass_.'

'Remember this, eye contact. Your Geass is the ability to make someone do whatever you want, it's a one time use though, so becareful.'I told him.

'_Alright_.'He said.

"My name is Alan Spacer, my father is a Duke. Check my breast pocket if you must."I finally said.

I gave up control for Lelouch. Villetta came out of her Sutherland and walked over here.

"Hands up, I'll check your I.D."She said.

"Now then, give me your Sutherland."Lelouch used his Geass.

"Understood, the code number is XG21G2D4."She said as she tossed him the keys.

'_Perfect_.'I said.

Lelouch was about to enter the Sutherland when I stopped him.

'_Wait, don't forget the girl_.'I told him.

"She's dead."

'_Not for long, she'll be back_.'

Lelouch went back for C.C. and grabbed her. Then he entered the Sutherland and took off to a nearby empty parking lot.

"What do we do now?"He asked.

'_Why Lelouch, we help out the rebels_.'I told him.

"Alright, give me a moment."He took out his phone and made a call.

He called Shirley, asking if anything was going on about Shinjuku, she answered just as normal. We were strolling along when suddenly Lelouch stopped, he zoomed in on a chess board with a black king.

'_Go for it_.'I said.

Thus he exited the KMF and ran to the chess board to pick up this new game. When he got back in he pulled out the walky-talky Kallen droppd awhile ago.

"The west entrance, use the track to move to the west entrance."He said.

"Who is this, how do you know this code?"It was Kallen.

"It doesn't matter, if you want to win you have to trust me."He replied.

While she did what she was doing we went about getting supplies, it was easy as Lelouch merely Geass everyone whilist giving out orders to Kallen and the other resistance fighters. It was truely a remakable sight, he handled himself like a real general. If Lelouch kept with Brittania they'd probably be comandeering a lot of ground by now.

We camped out in an abandoned building before Kallen came, when she did she jumped on the train and ran for it. The Sutherland behind Gottwald jumped but Lelouch caught him before he went any further. Lelouch fired at Gottwald, he was about to shoot us when Kallen came but he ejected and left. I exited the Sutherland and watched as a group of people came running to the KMF, it was Ohgi, Tamaki, and leading them was Naoto.

Seeing him alive, I wonder what he was like. He believed that one day someone would free Japan, but what was his personal beliefs. Like if he was amazingly courageous, or if he was like Ohgi. We were perched in a very tall tower that had fallen over a long time ago. With his last orders Lelouch put down the walky-talky and sighed. Behind him C.C. finally woke up, Lelouch was surprised to say the least.

"You're alive!"He said.

"Your welcome."She said.

"Ah yes, you took a bullet for me. A thank you is in order I suppose."

"At first I believed you were going to leave me there, then I'd have to track you down. That would be a pain, luckily your friend in there realized it."She tapped Lelouchs head.

"Ah, so you did notice it."

"I gave out two contracts, someone tends to notice those things. Who are you?"She asked.

'_I'll take control for a moment_.'

"I am Peter Williams, a dead man within anothers body. I _also_ know the future, but that future is going to change."I said.

"Oh, do you now?"She asked.

"Not for long, the world as we know is about to be rocked by my plans."

"You plan for world domination?"She asked.

"More like world freedom. Brittania will now know what happens when you screw with America."I chuckled.

"You're not from here are you?"She asked.

"Close, but not too close."I said.

'_Enough, they'll need their order_.'Lelouch said.

"Until next time, C2."I said.

She looked at me with a surprised face, and Lelouch took over. He gave out orders and utterly destroyed Clovis, I guess he got a little _too_ into it cause he started laughing like his evil self. Everything was going according as planned, eventually he'd show.

'_You should get ready to leave, the Lancelot is about to make it's debut_.'I told him.

"Yes, I remember."

Reports started pouring in about the new KMF and with everyone an entire squad was lost. He gave more orders, but each failed because of Suzaku. Suddenly Suzaku made it up here. Lelouch was on the defensive, only being able to block Suzakus moves. Eventually the floor caved in and we fell, once we did and the smoke cleared the Lancelot gave another spin-zaku putting Lelouch on the defensive.

'_Lelouch switch, let me test out the full capability of my new Geass_?'

"You sure about that?"C2 asked, did she hear me?

"Can it help?"Lelouch asked.

'_I can try, plus how hard can a KMF be_?'I asked.

He reluctantly switched with me, putting me at the helm. I solidified the sword and backed away from Suzaku as fast as I could. Once I did I stood up.

"Fall like the rest Lancelot!"I yelled.

I made a few slashed across the torso, damaging it quite a bit before I gave it a jab. It bounced back away and I had the time to get the hell out. I turned the KMF around and jumped out the building. He followed, gaining the upperhand quickly. I shot at the building hoping to cause some ruckus, he merely dodged them and continued. A woman fell out of a building, and so Suzaku went to save her. Luckily this gave me the chance to run away, or retreat to my next objective. I parked in a nearby place to hide. I opened the cockpit and began to leave.

"I'll come back to find you, stay here. I know you don't like idoling around so I'll be quick. Once we're done we can go to our place."

"My what gentleman."She said.

I ignored her and hopped off. I walked around until I found a soldier, this time I made a small knife and made a slash at his throat. As expected his neck bled and he fell. I went to his unifrom and put it on.

"You take over."I said.

'_Got it_.'He said.

And he did take over. He walked to the mobile command unit and continued. He made his way to Clovis, and when he did, he locked the room.

"Prince Clovis, how nice to meet you."He pointed his gun at him.

"What, how did you get pass? Bartley!"He called.

"They won't be coming any soon. If you want to live, tell your men to stand down. No more casualties, give the elevens fair treatment."He said.

Clovis did just that, ordering everyone in the name of Brittania, how idiotic."Are you happy now?"He asked.

"Very, well done."

"And what should we do now, sing a lively ballets, or perhaps a nice game of chess?"

"That has a familiar ring. Don't you recall, we used to play chess together as boys, of course I would always win."

"What?"

"Remember, at the Arries Villa."

"You, who are you?"He asked.

"It's been a long time, big brother. The son of the great consort Marriane, 17th in line to the imperial throne. Lelouch vi Brittania at your service."

"Lelouch, but I thought-"

"I was dead? You are wrong. I have returned, your highness. And I've come back to change everything."

**Stage 3**

"Lelouch, I'm glad you're alive. They said you died. What a blessing to have you back, we should depart to the homeland immediately."

"So you can use me as a tool of deplomacy? It seems you have forgotten why we were used as tools in the first place. That's right, it was becuase my mother was killed. Mother held the title knight of honor, but was a commoner by birth. No doubt the other imperial consorts held their discontempt. Even though you made it look like the works of terrorists, I'm no fool. You people killed my mother!"

"It wasn't me, I swear to you it wasn't me!"

"Then tell me-"

'_He doesn't know anything_. _All there is was that the guards were removed by Cornelia, nothing more_. _Don't waste it, I have a better idea of using it.'_

'Do you?'

_'Of course, we can just use him as a mole, who better to use then a prince?'_

'What if he remembers?'

_'Then make him forget.'_I told him.

"I believe you."Lelouch told Clovis.

"Thank you!"

"But, you will do me this. From now on you will feed me any and all information that I need, you will also forget that you ever saw me here."

_'Oh, and make him leave his position as Viceroy. And frame Suzaku for...uuuum. Oh the non-capture of the supposed 'poison gas'.'_

'Why?'He asked.

_'We're gonna make our debut.'_

"You will also leave your position as Viceroy. But before you do, you will frame Suzaku Kururugi for the loss of the poison gas."

'Anything else?'He asked.

_'Nope.'_

"That will be all."

"Of course."Clovis said.

Lelouch walked away, exiting the command unit. Everything fell into place.

**timeskip**

"Wake up Lelouch, I know you were sleeping, you hands stop moving."Milly said.

"Alright but can you not smack me with paper please?"I asked.

"Yeah, serves you right for ditching me like that."

"Yeah thats right, what was up with you yesterday?"

"Nothing."I said.

"That's enough you guys, let's not get side tracked here if we don't come up with a fix for the club activity budget. There won't be anything left at all."God damn you club activities.

I'd rather take fighting the Lancelot over this.

"And if it comes to that point-"Nina started.

"The Equestrian club will be pissed. We don't want them comming on horseback."As if on cue the horses passed by the window.

"Rivalz, can't you be a more serious student council member."

"You know it would've been nice of you if you would've reminded us about this a day ago."

"I would have to say a day later, and then we would've given up."

"Good idea."

"GUTS!"Milly yelled.

"Are you trying that guts spell again?"Shriley asked.

"I want you people to start putting your all into this."

"I'm pretty sure your magic isn't gonna work."I told her.

"Actually it's got me going madam president."

"Supple and willing, I like that."

"I train hard in the gymnastics class club."

"That's not what I was getting at."

"Huh?"

"Your a 10."Shirley looked down to her...uuum...chest.

"From what I've seen in the girls bathroom anyway. You've been filling out in all the right places huh?"I SWEAR TO YOU THIS SHOW IS ABOUT TERRORISM!

"Ohoah."Rivalz said.

"W-what are you talking about you perv."I swear to god this show is about terrorism, oh god.

It was a bright day outside, not that it should be. It was beautiful, but it was filled with remorse and pain. Just a day after the Shinjuku massacre and they're finally releasing the footage. We were in our next class, waiting for the period to start when we stepped in on some others watching the news.

"Shinjuku?"Shirley looked at me.

"I heard about it from real time from a friend. That's why I called you yesterday."I said.

I sat down in a chair, waiting for the period to start.

"Kallen, it's been ages. We've been worried sick about you."I noticed her and looked.

Her eyes were down, as if she was tired, maybe she was but not in the sick way. I sat down, keeping her in the field of view.

"What's up buddy, see something you like? You got a thing for her dontcha?"

"Just thinking this is a rare event. She hasn't been in school since this whole term started."

"Yeah, I know."

This whole day I kept an eye on her, just seeing if she'd get out of character. She did but only is privacy.

'_Why not question her? Why terrorism?'_Lelouch asked.

'She's half-brittanian half-japanese, that's why. She wants to be her japanese side without the reprocussion of what they have to go through these days.'

_'Hm.'_

Eventually the day ended, and I retired back to the student club house. It was a boring day, but Lelouch wanted some shut eye from yesterday so he put me in charge of today. Nunnally was sitting with Sayoko making Origami, it was a wonderful sight. We eventually sat down for dinner, I let Lelouch take control on this one, don't want a brother and his sister to _not_ have more time together.

Watching them, kinda hurt honestly. I never had a sibling, the only things close to blood were friends...no uncles, aunts, not even grandparents...just me, mom and dad...how unfortunate.

I floated to one of the rooms, C2 lay in there. She wasn't really thrilled that she had to stay in the rooms everyday until we can find her a suitable room, she's a real pain in the ass.

**timeskip**

The next day passed, all was going fine and dandy. Nothing out of the ordinary. That was until Lelouch decided he would actually question her, and he did. He made there way to the clubhouse ball room and asked her questions. Highly unneccessary. Suddenly Rivalz, Shirley, Nina, and Milly came out. Lelouch got what he want and pushed me into control, bastard.

"Milly what is all this?"I asked, though I already knew what it was.

"I thought that, since Kallen had such poor health, we'd induct her to the student council. Actually it was my grandfathers idea."

"The principal?"I asked.

"Oh, I'm Milly, the president of the council."She introduced herself.

"Thank you, the pleasure's all mine."She said.

"I'm Rivalz the secretary. Anything you need help with, I'm your man."

"Hi I'm Shirley, and I'm a member of the swim team club, welcome."

"Hi there, my name is Nina."

"It's nice to meet all of you."Kallen said.

"Shirley, I'm sorry but do you think you can place these on the table for me."It was Nunnally.

"Of course Nuna."

"Nunnally what are you doing here?"I asked.

"This is Lelouchs little sister."Milly said.

"I'm still in the middle school group so I'm not on the council yet."

"That's alright, you're an honorary member in our book."

"Hello there, it's a pleasure to meet you Kallen."

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Right, shall we kick this off with a toast?"

"Champagne?"Shriley asked.

"Yeah but we're on the student council, we shouldn't be drinking."

"Aw c'mon, loosen up you guys."

"No wait, we're gonna get in trouble."

"Here Lelouch catch!"

He threw the bottle to me, and I caught it.

"Oh no, you're not getting away from this either."Shirley moved from Rivalz to me.

I avoided her but she pushed me down and the cork fell off, and soon the champagne flew onto Kallen. Well great.

**Okay everybody, hehehehe stopped you didn't I? So this was a pain in the ass to do. So I was gonna just make this on stage 3 but it was really short, doing all the orders were a pain in the ass so I just summed it up. And this will change I promise, it's just that it's the student verson of the Code Geass story and nothings to change with that. Expect changes to come in around the reveal of Zero. Seeya guys later, bye.**


	4. A False Classmates name is Zero

**Stage 3 part 2**

'_Why must we use my clothes?'_Lelouch asked.

'Because they're the closest, you numbskull.'I told him.

I walked the halls, carrying a pair of Lelouchs clothes for Kallen. This next part was going to be sooooo embarresing. I knocked on the door.

"It's Lelouch. I brought you a change of clothes."

"You can come in."She said from the shower.

I entered the room, and noticed her shadow from the curtain. NO! This is a show about terrorism, _NOT _ well endowed high school girls.

"Sorry about the mess, I can tell they can sometimes seem a bit much sometimes, but you'll get used to it quickly. That is if you join."

"It's alright, cutting loose for a minute or two never hurt anybody."

"I hope you don't mind, but these are my clothes. Yours are still in the wash."

"It's fine, you don't need to worry. That _was_ fast, you left and came back from the boys doorm?"

"Actually, me and Nunnally live here. It'd be pretty hard for Nunna to live off in the doorms. The principle of the school lets us stay here as a favor."

"Oh, my bad."She said.

"No problem, I'll see you later."I said.

"Wait hold on, can you pass me my cell from my bag?"She said.

"Alright."I said, could Kallen be ready to stab me? No, she doesn't have any suspicion. Does she?

I picked up her phone from the pouch/baggy thing, and headed to her. I about to hand it to her when stepped on something. I looked down to see a very shiny part of the floor, and what would you know...I slipped.

"AGH!"I yelped as I fell forward.

"What?"Kallen asked.

I fell forward, I bumped my knee onto the outter edge of the tub and closed my eyes. It hurt a bit and suddenly there was a towel or something under me and I was getting wet. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe the situation I was in. I fell into the tub, pullling down the curtains, and Kallen under _it_ with only said curtains covering her.

'I'm out!'I told Lelouch.

_'Wait what!?'_He asked.

I switched places with Lelouch and left the room. After a bunch of shouting, Lelouch was thrown out the door all soaking wet, litterally.

"I hate you."He said.

_'That wasn't supposed to happen!'_I told him.

He gave me a glare and went to his room to change. Once he did, he had Sayoko make the call, Kallen answered and the meeting at the Tokyo tower was set. When he got dressed in cleaner clothes he made his way back and walked into Kallen, not litterally. She gave him a death glare and walked with him back to the main forum. He was talking about what they do as a council when they came up on the others watching T.V.

"Lelouch it's awful!"Nunnally cried out.

"What happened?"Lelouch asked.

"They said someone stole poison gas, and we're all in danger."Rivalz said.

Clovis came on proclaiming how they should be weary about the next few months and keep a strict schedule and how he had failed and would step down as VIceroy. After his speech an important announcement came on saying they found someone who probably stole it and planned to use it.

"According to the reports, the suspect is an honorary Brittanian named Suzaku Kururugi."

'Suzaku!'Lelouch thought.

**Stage 4**

It was late at night, Nunnally bed time. Lelouch had dressed her for sleep.

"That was Suzaku they mentioned on T.V. wasn't it?"She asked.

"Yep, it seems like he's still alive."

"Yeah, it's been ages since we last saw him. Lelouch?"

"What is it?"

"It wasn't true what the news said, was it?"

"Of course not, Suzaku would never do anything like 've just made a mistake."Yeah cause he is _far_ from the right person.

"Yeah, must be."

"Right. Well, goodnight."

Later that night Lelouch compiled all the evidence, it would be soon for Zero to emurge. The creation of Zero's costume would soon be finished, but for now...we must wait. This will be the start of Zero's journey.

**time skip**

I exited the school and explained to Shirley what would be happening. SInce an eleven had stolen the 'gas', and Clovis stepping down as Viceroy, it was up to the pure bloods to keep up the secuirty and advance their own thoughts on how numbers shoulld be executed from the army.

"Hey Lelouch, do you have anything to do later on today? Because people have been asking for a rematch."

"You are not gambling you guys!"Shirley protested.

"I have to agree with her Rivalz, I think it's time to give up on gamblling."I told him.

"Why?"RIvalz asked.

"I believe things are about to get more...wilder as the year progresses."I told him.

After school ended I picked up my things and headed out, it was time for the Tokyko tower meeting.

**time skip**

I put the phone in place, and left the tower. I picked up _my_ phone (not Lelouchs) and called the number. It started ringing until Kallen answered.

"Hello?"

"Board the outbound train towards hoop line 5 and bring you friends."I told her.

"What?"She asked.

"Do as I say and we'll meet soon. Goodbye Q-1."I closed the phone and made my way to hoop 5. Once I did I went to work, after an hour or so, I was ready and called the number again.

"What now?"Kallen asked.

"Face forward and look to your right, what do you see?"I asked.

"The Brittanian city. It was stolen away from us, built on our sacrifice."She answered.

"And on the left?"

"I see our city. Remnants of a decicated city after the Brittanian sucked it dry."

"Good answer, now make your way to the front of the train."I told them.

I watch through hidden cameras I planted through the train as they made their way to the front of the train, once they did...I merely stood there. In front of the group was Naoto, behind him was Ohgi, and to his left Kallen.

"Are you the one on the phone?"Kallen asked.

"Woah, do you think it is a trap?"One of them asked in a hushed voice, but I could hear. I looked at a nearbye passenger, they had been Geassed.

"Well, was that you in Shinjuku? Was that cease-fire your doing?"Kallen asked.

"Hey, we're talking to you!"I turned around.

Soon the train was covered in darkness, we were inside the tunnels.

"I hope you have seen the difference in both sides,"I pointed to my right."The ghettos,"I pointed to my left."And the settlement."

"We've lived our whole lives seeing the difference, none more then me. It's becasue of that reason we resist and fight."

"You would be quite the fool to believe that terrorism would bring down Brittania. It's little better then childish nuesence."

"What was that, you calling us a bunch of kids?"

"No, you blindly fight the people when in reality, you should be fighting Britannia itself!"I love acting.

"It is a war you must wage for you to retake your nation, your dignity, and your honor! Take up your swords and fight for justice! Not on the people, but on Brittania!"

"Oh please, that's easy enough to say isn't it? Hiding behind that mask, why should we even trust you?"Kallen said.

"She's right, lose the mask!"

"I agree, how can we trust you if we don't even know who _you_ are?"Naoto said, he was very calm unlike the others, was that why he was voted as leader?

"My face? Why matter who I am? I am one of billions of faces that walk this earth. One as yourself who dispises the rule of Brittania. When I deliver you the impossible, will you trust me?"

"Deliver the impossible?"Naoto asked.

"Yes, tonight I will show you the extent of my powers."

**time skip**

I put on the cape, fastened the gloves, tied the scarf (whatever it is), and raised the helmet, looking at a new mask. With this mask, this symbol, the world will tremble to it's knees, for today Zero is announced. The humming of the car driving down the road filled my ears and the roaring of the crowd was even louder, this will be a monumental event for decades to come. Fixing this vehicle was pretty hard work, well I didn't do anything but it looked like it from what Naoto, Kallen, and Ohgi were doing. I was glad Naoto had been able to accept my invitation, he would be a very good piece to me in the future. I'll need him for if/whenever Kallen gets captured, you wouldn't believe what an older brother would do for his younger sister. Plus having him along was jsut guilt pleasure, if only I could talk to him face to face.

"You dare dessicrate his highnesses transport? Come out of there!"As you wish Margrave.

I could see the fire burn the Brittanian flag, engulfing me in the limelight of the city.

"I, am Zero!"I announced.

_'Not the most sutble way to announce ones self.'Lelouch thought._

'You practically said it like this too you ass.'I said.

"I've seen enough _Zero_, this little show of yours is over."He shot a bullet, letting 4 Sutherlands fall from the sky with their guns loaded.

"First things first, why don't you lose that mask."I reached for my face, fingers touching the my mask. But with quick and ease I pushed my arm up and snapped my fingers, resonating a long echoey sound.

Behind me, the 'poison gas' was revealed. Jerimiah aimed his gun at me.

"Intending to shoot, are you Jerimiah? You know full well what's in here don't you. And if you shoot you know what will happen."

"Fine, what are your demands?"

"This, for Kururugi."I said.

"LIke hell. He's charged with high treason, that is from him isn't it?"Jerimiah said.

"Ever the fool Jerimiah. I was the one who took this, I was the one who crumpled the Brittanian forces at Shinjuku, I was the one who made Clovis miserable enough to leave. And I will be the one, to liberate Japan!"I announced, turning towards the cameras.

"For this one man, you will save scores of Brittanian citizens. That is my bargain."

"You will pay the price for mocking the crown!"All the KMF's pointed right at me.

"Careful, you don't wish to let the public learn of 'orange' do you?"I asked, what a play, I tapped my heels telling Kallen to move forward.

"If I die, it will all go public, if you don't want that to happen-"Your turn Lelouch, I switched with Lelouch.

_'Got it.'_He took control and started to activate his Geass.

"-you'll do everything in your power to let us go. Even the prisoner as well."Lelouch demanded.

"Release the prisoner!"Jerimiah said.

Lelouch went to meet Suzaku, I looked up to see Villetta getting in her KMF.

_'Time to go!'_I told him.

"Yes."He muttered as he press the button on the trigger.

Not only did the colored gas flow out, explosions from under some of the KMF's blew up as well. It wasn't easy putting those there. I had to really remember where each placement was, and it was hard as hell. Lelouch walked off the bridge with Kallen and Suzaku. Under us Ohgi shot out the blanket allowing us to land softly and let us escape.

**timeskip**

They were talking, Lelouch and Suzaku. He asked Suzaku to join him, to be with the soon to be Black Knights, of course he refused.

_'Lelouch, I know you don't like it, but we could use him.'_

'What?'

_'Geass him, _make _him join us, we'll have not only one, but two aces with us. Two of the worlds best Knightmare users, with them we'll short of unstoppable.'_

'No, I'll never Geass him.'

_'You really believe that? You of all people should know that when the time comes, you will Geass him. Just do it Lelouch, geass Suzaku. He will be our most valuable piece next to Kallen. Though this doesn't have to be all black and white.'_

'What do you mean?'He asked.

_'He'll be our double-agent, how about this, we Geass him, make him our, but only on specific moments. He'll work for both Brittania _and _the Black Knights. You know better then I that Suzaku may as well be our golden ticket.'_

'...Yes, he _is_ our golden ticket.'

"Kururugi."

"Hm."Suzaku turned.

"You will be my double-agent, when I say-'

_'La li lu le lo.'_I told him.

"-La le lu le lo, you will come under my command and do as I say."

"Yes, Zero."Suzaku submitted.

_'Good, now let him believe he declined.'_

"Good, now leave believing you chose to decline my offer. And once you return, you may be yourself."Suzaku did just that.

"Was this really neccessary?"Lelouch asked.

_'It will be, with the Lancelot and next his Lancelot Albion, we will be able to not only fight it, but create a model of our own once we collect Rawkshata.'_

"Will he be alright?"

_'Yeah, not just alright, he'll be able to find love.'_

That is if we don't kill her first.

**OH THE POSSIBILITIES! AND TO THINK THIS WAS DECIDED BY AN APP WITH A SPINNER! OH THE JOY OF WHAT MAY OCCUR WITH ALL THE CHANGES i HAVE SET IN MOTION! With this I bid you farewell, my readers.**


	5. The Witch and The Stolen Mask

**L. Lamperouge/ P. Williams**

"I'm back."Lelouch said.

"Welcome home Lelouch."C.C. greeted.

"You're back home, I was so worried."

"I'm assuming you ate out tonight as from your appearence."

"Thank goodness, I thought maybe you gotten caught up in all the chaos from that man Zero. I tried calling you but you didn't answer your cellphone. I wanted to tell you that miss C2 has been waiting for you as well."

"Thank you Nunnally for keeping her company, here, let me put you to bed. I need to talk with her."

"*giggle*Your friend goes by such an unusual name, only her initials."

"Yes, she is a weird one, come Nunnally let's get you to bed."

"One last thing Lelouch, is she your girlfriend?"

"What?"

"We made a promise for our future together, did we not?"C2 asked.

"Future, like marriage?"

"Marriage, no it's not like that at all! More like...ugh, she's kidding around."

"No I'm not."

"Well you're certainly doing it sooner then most. But everyones different aren't they."

_'Ah, what a loving familly.'_

Lelouch walked up and grabbed a tea cup, and dropped it.

"Oh C2 look at what you've done, you're soaking wet. Let's get you to the showers."Lelouch grabbed her by the arm forcefully and dragged her away.

"I'll be right back Nunnally to clean that up, and she was kidding, just a dumb joke that's all."

Lelouch shoved her into the bed not looking pleased, which is like...40% of his facial expression.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, you've been gone all night and I had no pizza. I decided to talk to your little sister."

"What have you been telling her?"

"Nothing, we made small chat until you came back."

"If I hear anything-"

"Don't worry Lelouch, you secrets are safe with me. And how are you doing Peter, haven't heard you talk in since you two got here."

_'Oh you know, making sure Lelouch doesn't screw up, geassing Suzaku, making sure some people don't die...y'know time altering stuff.'_

"Glad to hear."C2 took off her boots and over shirt and lied down in bed.

"Good night."She said.

"*sigh*Witch."Lelouch muttered.

_'And this is why people ship you so much.'_

**Next day**

Lelouch was on the computer, typing in Suzaku on - which was Code Geass' version of Google (really people say 'google it', so in Code Geass do they say 'biglobe it'?) -searching for any of his where abouts.

"So, what is orange?"CC asked.

"There is no such thing, just a made up thing. As long as keep suspicion among themselves the better."

_'Kinda like how we made Jerimiah let us get away, he 'purposefully' let us go. That's gonna be in his job discription forever.'_

"So Peter, how much _do_ you know?"CC asked.

_'I know about your past connections, your past, and a few past contacts. But seriously woman, couldn't you have killed old Ben Franklin? C'mon America people! No king, no parliament, three branches of government, DEMOCRACY!'_

**time skip**

Class was normal, I pretended to listen and kept the scores at an average. Listening to school sucks, at least being Zero gives me the freedom of crime fighting. Shirley was asking me...er Lelouch if she looked better in a ponytail or twin-tails, Rivalz was needing help with history (which was super easy), Nina needed help moving some of her research into the Student Council (if you ask me, Nina's probably stronger then Lelouch), and Milly...well Milly wanted to see us in a mades outfit...ughuh.

Outside was nice, sunshine, small breeze, clear skies, a good day.

"Hey Lelouch, do you have a minute?"I looked up to see Kallen.

"Of course, what do you need?"

"About that phone call the other day-"

"Phone call?"

"Yeah, y'know when you uuh..."She didn't finish it.

"Oh, yes. I remember, what about?"

"Can you find the caller I.D. on it?"

"Sorry, it was a school phone, they don't have that sort of-"I looked behind her to see CC, which almost gave me a heart attack, the only bad part was that she was in my...er Lelouchs clothes.

_'WHAT IS SHE DOING?'_Lelouch yelled.

"Oh, my bad. Makes since, I should've known."She was about to turn her head, OH CRAP!

I reach for her face and turned it, she stared at me. The only way to keep it from being awkward was to act as if I was doing something. So I turned her head slightly right as if I was inspecting it.

"Um, Lelouch...what are you doing?"

"Ugh, I saw a bee and thought since you were sick a lot, it could've harmed you."

"Um, thanks?"

"Don't mention it."

"Alright, I'll...go now...bye."She walked off in a direction that didn't reveal CC to her.

"C2!"I said.

"What?"I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the roof, making sure not to be seen.

"C2, what the hell were you doing?"

"What does it look like, I'm enjoying my day."

"I can care less if you're enjoying your day, in fact I'm glad. But PLEASE, try _not_ to be seen as much. If Kallen sees you that would be a very bad thing."

"And why is that?"

"Becuase she'd be suspicious when she sees you with the Black Knights that why."I told her.

"Oh, so you are going to involve me."She said.

"You would've involved yourself even IF I didn't."

"Yeah you're right."

"Of course I am, come on, it's time to get back to class. And for you to be unseen."I told her.

**time skip**

When we got back Lelouch logged his Geass' powers, the only power we still didn't understand was mine, the ability to create a weapon. All we knew was that it had to be hand-held, nothing that wasn't made already, and couldn't be a massive machine. Clothing was apart of it as well as I was able to create a few Zero costumes. I love this power already.

As the afternoon went on Lelouch got ready for future plans, it was really surprising...I guess. The actuall calculations that must go in his head...it's just really unbelievable, and yet here it is. I just hope with me he can keep his cool.

**next day**

The next day was when Suzaku came, whispers surrounded the class. I could hear it wherever I go, good hearing is good. At the end of class I stood up and walked out, I stopped at the end of the door and pulled my collar, signalling to meet on the roof. No doubt he'd remember.

**roof**

The door opened as I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to face Suzaku.

"The last time we used that signal was a long time ago, but I had no doubt you'd remember, right Suzaku?"

"Meeting on the roof, like the old days. Yeah, I'm glad you're okay. I've been worried."

"No thanks to you, you took a bullet for me, sorry I can't do the same."

"I know you'll find a way, besides I was returning the favor from seven years ago."I nodded.

"Hey, what about the girl, from the capsule?"

"Ran off, I couldn't find her. I'd thought you'd know more about her then I did."

"No, I don't. The only ones who knew anything were the inner circle of the royal guard."

"Hmm."

"And your name, do I still call you Lelouch?"

"Of course, but my old identity remains with the dead. I am Lelouch Lamperouge now."

"Oh."

"What about you, what happened at your court martial? Why enroll here?"

"I'm as surprised as you are, what are the odds that we'd end up in the same school? Truth is, someone erranged for me to recieve a proper investigation, and that person said that a 17 year old should be in school."

"Sounds like you're gaining friends in high places. Surprised though, with you being Japanese...someone must be watching after you."

"I guess so. Hey, I wanted to ask, how's Nunnally?"

"Nunnally? Doing fine, once the day is over I'll let you see her. She'd be happy to meet you again."

"Yeah, that would be nice. We should get going, before anyone notices."He started to walk away.

"Hey Suzaku."

"Yeah?"

"La le lu li lo."I said.

"What may I do for you, Zero."He said monotonistically.

"I want you to take the blueprints for the Lancelot, if your health or motives are being questioned do as you may. Leave no evidence, and no deaths, this is to be a silent operation, when done leave them in my room and do as you may. Take as much time as you need, we are done."Suzaku fell out of trance and rubbed his head.

"Ah, headache...did you need something Lelouch?"I smilled.

"No, nothing at all."

**time skip**

The door opened to reveal Nunnally.

"HI Lelouch, I've returned home."

"Welcome back Nunnally, Ms. Sayoko. I've got a special present for you today."Lelouch said.

"Really, what could it be?"Lelouch made a finger signalling Sayoko to keep quiet.

He then waved for Suzaku and looked at Nunnally, he frowned and then walked up to Nunnally. He looked at Lelouch as he nodded and knelt beside her.

_'Huh, knelt beside her...won't be the last time.'_I said.

Suzaku raised her hand and put his other under hers. In a few seconds she realized who it was.

"This hand...thank heavens. I knew it, I just knew you'd be alright."

"It's been a long time, Nunnally."

**time skip**

"So tell me, are you going to be staying the night aren't you?"

"Suzaku has enrolled as a student in Ashford Academy now, so you can see him anytime you want to."

"Is that true?"

"Well, I still have military duties so I can't be here everyday."

"Oh, your still...still in the military?"

"Don't worry, I've been assigned to the Engineering core, it's a lot less dangerous."BU~LL SHI~T.

"How cool, engineering huh?"Lelouch said as he went to get more tea.

"Huh, oh let me help you."

"You just sit down, unlike 7 years ago we get to be your hosts now."

"Huh."

"It's funny, you used to be a lot more mellow then this."

"And you're a bit more rough."

"I suppose."Lelouch left for the kitchen.

Lelouch entered the Kitchen to see C2.

"I told you to stay in my room."He said in a hushed voice.

"That boy overthere, he's the brittanian souldier from Shinjuku isn't he? Is that wise?"

"Don't worry it's fine, he's-he's a friend, from the past."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

**time skip**

"You should come over more often."Lelouch said.

"Sure, but-Lelouch I don't think we should be seen together at school."

"What do you mean?"

"Think, how would you explain it? Being friends with an honorary brittanian, we have to guard your secret. No one can know you're royalty. And the same goes for Nunnally, I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"You're doing it again huh? Everyones needs but your own!"

"Again?"

"Forget it."

"Uh, thanks for having me, it was a lot of fun. I'll see you later. I'm so glad you know, I never thought we'd get another chance, to talk like this."

_'You don't know the half of it, Suzaku.'_I said.

**next day**

The day went on with everyone outcasting Suzaku, he didn't show it but I could tell that all the students who were ballsy enough to do it kept messing with Suzaku. Which angered me and Lelouch, I made it a habit to do something to them as well. Such as making them commit social suicide (basically make them look like idiots to the public eye), or hurt them in anyway possible. If you ask me I would've just taken everything under them and let them live poorly, but I was being generous today. My overall mood wasn't helped by the fact that Cornelia was taking down resistances left and right, Ohgi was getting worried but over a talk on the phone was I able to calm him a bit.

Right now I was making a storage compartment for the Zero outfit, but something felt...off. Like I should remember something, but I can't remeember.

"Making a hiding place for Zero?"

"Yeah, unlike our Geass, having a suit of the leader of a resistance isn't as good to hide."

"Lelouch, the tea is ready. Hm, that smell, is that pizza?"

"Racking up reward points."I said.

"Well you shouldn't eat so much, or you'd get a blubbery belly."

"Just don't touch it."

"Oh, scary."

I strolled her to the table and set down a cup in front of her I got mine and sat beside her.

"Lelouch, did you know that Nina is afraid of Suzaku?"

"Hm, I should've guessed."

"And I've heard that people are making Suzaku feel bad. It's awful."

"Yes it is, not everyone likes the Japanese. Eventually they'll come around, and when that time comes it'll be better for him, isn't there anything you can do though? I mean he is your friend."

"Maybe, just maybe."I said, when I looked down I finally realized what I forgot, ARTHUR!

"Meow!"

"GAAH!"

"*Hiss*!"Arthur ran off.

"Hey wait!"I yelled at Arthur.

I chased Arthur through the hallways until we reached a window and jumped out, I followed behind.

"Crap crap crap crap! Out of all things I forgot about Arthur!? Fuck me, I AM NOT BEING REVEALED BY A CAT!"

Luckily thanks to my ability to swap over my own status from my old body I was able to gain a little more feet. But seeing as Arthur was a cat he'd still be faster. I ran as fast as I can to try and catch up on him.

_'FASTER FASTER, DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!'_Lelouch yelled.

'YOUR YELLING ISN'T HELPING!'I shouted back at him.

Let's see, Arthur, clocktower, what else am I missing? I can't remember while chasing Arthur! He ran past me into the school building passing by some girls. I swapped with Lelouch to Geass them in to forgetting and swapped back and ran again.

"This is Milly Ashford your student council president. Cat hunt everybody!"

"OH CRAP! MILLY DAMN YOU!"I yelled.

"There is a cat loose on campus! Put everything on hold and find that cat, participating clubs will get a budget raise. And whoever catches our feline friend will get an extra prize! A big ol' kiss form one of the student council! HAHAHAHA!"

"FUCK THIS DAY!"I yelled as I continued to chase Arthur.

_'GO FASTER!'_Lelouch yelled.

'SHUT UP, THIS BODY WASN'T MADE FOR RUNNING YOU KNOW! AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!'

"And when you catch that cat, bring what it's carrying to me!"

FUCK ME! I ran left and right after Arthur, and it wasn't easy! Even with his leg hurt Arthur can run fast.

"-it's leg must be hurt because it's footsteps sounded off to me. And uh-oh it I almost forgot it meowed like this: MEO~W!"

Dammit! I lost him! I turned another right into the court yard, looking for him. Only to be met by Suzaku.

"Suzaku!"

"Lelouch! You're looking for the cat too?"

"Meow!"There we go.

_'Don't let Suzaku see!'_Lelouch said.

'I KNOW!'

"Up there."Suzaku ran for it.

"Suzaku wait! Don't go up there."

"But the student council president said to catch it!"

"Forget what Milly said!"I told him, I could feel myself getting tired.

"Huh, you've gotten more agile, but not enough. I was always better, remember that time when a bird got loose."

"I DON'T NEED A HISTORY LESSON SUZAKU!"

"It was only 7 years ago!"

"For gods sake."I muttered.

I ran after him as he climbed the tower from the outside.

"Suzaku come back!"I said.

"Don't worry Lelouch I got this."

Alright, last resort time. I faked slipping and grabbed onto the side of the tower. As expected he slid down to catch me and kept me from falling.

"Lelouch, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."I told him.

Arthur rubbed his head on the bell tower, which coincedentally knocked off Zeros helmet landing it on a small pole to his left, and that's how you do it. Suzaku pulled me up to stable grounds and smilled.

"You're awfully calm for someone on the brink of death."

"Yeah right, I almost went into shock."I laughed.

"Come on, let's head down."

"Not right now, I need to get something I forgot."I told him.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Alright."He headed down.

When he was gone I went from the back side to retrieve the helmet, which was easy enough. As I headed down I could hear Milly.

"That must be it, Lelouchs secret!"

"Is that it madame president?"

"Aaaaw, after all this time I thought I had some good dirt on you."

"Yeah, he almost lost his cool for once."Shirley said.

"One day, maybe one day I'll let you know what I was chasing for...maybe."I smirked.

"So, do you two know eachother?"Kallen asked.

"Yeah but, he's an eleven."Nina said.

"No, I just-"

"Suzaku Kururugi and I are childhood friends. Madame president, will you allow him to be in the student council?"I asked.

"What?"

"The rules aren't complicated are they? All students are required to join a club, although."

"Well, you are the vice-president I suppose I can't refuse."Milly said.

"I agree."Shirley smiled.

"Well then, I can say that's the end of that. Now come here you two lend me an ear."Nunnally said to me and Suzaku.

We looked at eachother and bent down to her, she then pecked us on the cheek and giggled.

"Huh? Nunnally?"Suzaku was confused.

"There you go, the rewards miss Milly promised. SInce you both caught the cat you'll just have to settle for me. I'm almost a real council member."

"Alright then! Let's celebrate the catching of the cat, everythings on the new guy naturally!"Rivalz said.

"Huh? Oh back off! Hi I'm Shirley, pleasure to meet you."She said.

"Oh right, I'm Rivalz."

"I'm Milly Ashford, student council president."

"The pleasure is mine."Suzaku smiled.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, other then the annoying announcement from his royal ass King Charles zi Brittania, everything was fine. That won't last for long though. My war is stirring, the JLF, EU, CF, they will all fall under the Black Knights...whether they like it or not.


End file.
